istariafandomcom-20200215-history
The Cults Chapter II
*Major overhaul of player communities on the mainland. Plots have been merged or enlarged, towns beautified, portals and pads added to some. *Monk levels 1 to 10 has been given an upgrade. *New Rachival and surrounding lands have undergone a transformation that includes new monsters and quests! Communities *Guild: Serenity - Has acquired a teleport gate and Tier 1 and 2 resources have been spotted nearby. *Lower Sslanis - Merged all of the community’s plots into a single large plot of land and has constructed a road from the beach to the top of the ridge. *Sanctuary Bay - Merged and expanded some of the plots, added two Dragon lairs, and added a teleport gate. *South March - Removed one of the lairs and several plots to make room for expansion of others. There has been a boon of Tier 1 resources discovered near the community. *Slate Hills - Removed several plots to make room for expansion of others. Beautified the area including trees, a new gazebo, and a pond in front of the dragon lair. Flax now spawns near the western side of town and the slate has been adjusted to align better with the terrain. *North Mahagra - Merged the plots into one larger one, expanded the lair, and added an artifact for the community to enjoy. *Parsinia - Merged and expanded the plots of the community. New structures have sprung up around town. *Ar’delak - Formerly plots and lairs above Parsinia, this new community contains only the two lairs that have been expanded and the area in front beautified. *Heart - Merged and expanded the plots, beautified the area in front of the lair and added a large plot that was formerly in Lower Heart to the community. Some farm resources have been planted for the residents near the south end of town. *Lower Heart - Removed all of the plots, making it a lair-only community, and renamed it Vel’akir. *Pleasant Canyon - Constructed a teleport gate and renewed interest has led to the discovery of significant Tier 1 resources around the canyon. *Duskhold - Merged and expanded the plots, added a destination pad, and beautified the area. *Granite HIlls - Added a teleport gate and moved the destination pad into the Tazoon Region group (it now requires attunement). *Frostwatch - Added a destination pad and teleport gate. *Sable Shore - Merged and expanded plots. *Lower Bridgeview - Merged and expanded plots. *Upper Bridgeview - Merged and expanded plots, added the lair from Lower Bridgeview, and added a destination pad. *Elmnic - Merged and expanded plots *Scorpion’s Claw - Moved teleport gate into the community, merged and expanded plots. *Water’s Edge - Added a teleport gate *Bridgehold - Merged and expanded plots *North Parsinia - Removed the plots, leaving only lairs. Large Sand Beetles have quickly taken over the beaches and flax has been found in the hills across the road. *Spire’s Gate - Resized the lone plot, added a teleport gate near the northern end of town. *Spire’s Trail - Merged and expanded plots and enlarged the lair. *King’s Cross - Merged and expanded the plots, added a teleport gate, a shrine, and a new trade center. *Dalimond Ridge Gate - Removed the lone plot, renamed the community Selikoth *Frost Boulder - Resized the plots and added a destination pad *Winter’s Peak - Added a teleport gate, increased the size of the tiniest plot. The destination pad now requires attunement. *Shelter Pass - Merged and expanded the plots, added a destination pad and teleport gate. Kenaf and Cedar have been found west and north of town. *Forest Guard - Enlarged some plots, planted trees, redrew the roads around town, and added a teleport gate. *Selen Shore - Community is now known as North Selen to match the map label, merged and expanded the plots, added a destination pad and a teleport gate. Planted some trees to improve the look of the town and redrew the roads around town. *Saritova - Beautified the area of the twin lairs. *North Saritova - Added a pier and merged plots. *Cedar Cove - Merged and expanded plots, redrew the cedar trees around town to align better with the new terrain and to not cross over roads, added more roads around town to plots as well as a lake and bridge. *Mahagra now requires attunement, Gruntour the Trophy Hunter will offer it to players. *Kirasanct now requires attunement, Maakhil the Sentinel will offer it to players. *Feladan now requires attunement, Master Tareviel will offer it to players. *Asenath in Lower Bridgeview now offers attunement to Upper Bridgeview as well. *Dralk has been beautified! (Thanks Tilithia!) *New Rachival NPCs have gotten a facelift and have re-arranged themselves in preparation for the continuance of the Tier 3 revamp. *North Sarivota - Resized a small plot *Saritova - Merged and resized several plots *Guild: Surin - Merged and resized several plots *Guild: Nong - Merged and resized several plots and added an artifact *Fixed a tear in the terrain near Water’s Edge *Several Harro plots have had their plot markers moved outside of their boundary. *Further improved looks of following Communities: Elmnic, Scorpion’s Claw, Water’s Edge, Bridgehold, South Point, Kenaf Port, North Parsinia, Spire’s Gate, Spire’s Trail, King’s Cross, Selikoth, Frost Boulder, Winter’s Peak, Shelter Pass, Forest Guard, North Saritova, Saritova, Cedar’s Cove, Mia’s Edge, Grayling, Dikaina, Lerena. General *The following creatures that have a polymorph potion to transform into them now have had some animation state fixes applied, or new animations created to fill voids in states. They should now be able to respond properly to most player actions while transformed such as gathering, fighting, sitting, sleeping, etc: Deer, Wisp, Cow, Chicken, Sheep *Polysplash potions are now correctly set up to consume themselves upon use *Alchemists now get 8 Enchanting per level *The Gnomekindle Cashiers have received a new shipment of presents to exchange with players for a hefty sum of ornaments. *Cows and Sheep will now stand still while you gather resources from them *Ancient Dragon Ghost costume fixed to appear as ghost instead of zombie *Elm Tree spawns on Abandoned Isle have been split up *Large Elm Trees have been spotted on Abandoned Isle *Expanded the Blighted Glowing Essence Residue near Shelter Pass *Enraged Glowing Wisps now spawn near Shelter Pass *The following items can no longer be traded to Nadia (used by quests): Intact Mainboard, Corrupted Shade Ectoplasm, Greater Ghost Vapor, Undead Ectoplasm, Veteran Ghost Vapor, Weaker Ghost Ectoplasm *Dragons have one new stripe marking. *Durghol the Chaos Warrior Trainer is now known as Durghol Blightsmasher *Allain Bakkhar is a new Chaos Warrior Trainer located in Dalimond. *Biped Cargo Gear now requires craft rating instead of craft level and follows a uniform 15, 25, 55, etc, pattern instead of each individual part having a different requirement. *A new set of Steelsilk Cargo Gear has been invented and is now available to the general public. See Finagle Biggletorque in Delgarath for the formulas. *The Clerical Order has sent out menders to various towns and cities. *Seal of the Clerical Order technique no longer tries to consume the wrong technique when being applied to armor. *Dragon Acceleration can now be used while in flight and lasts 20s (down from 30s). *Improved Flame Wave I no longer gives enemy is immune to damage error. Now properly gives bonus damage when target is Burned. *Shadowstem Processing now properly asks for a bucket in the tool description *Parsinia has acquired a Loose Sand Deposit *Jendre the Astronomer has taken Zebrie’s Telescope and placed it near him as a memorial for the Winter Event … and science! *Elixir of the Myloc’s Focus and Strength both now produce 2 potions instead of 1, but also now require 2 Glass Vial. *Personal Epic loot crates are now distinguishable from normal epic loot crates. *Desert Scorpion Venom has been renamed to Hoarspur Venom and now drops solely from Stark Hoarspurs and Bound Hoarspurs. *Pinion’s debuff, Pinned, now lasts 15 seconds (up from 5 seconds). *Memory of a Lost Elder can now be traded and consigned. *New Trismus has become more fortified and residents are attempting to rebuild. (Thank you Azramael) *Reworked the cost of portals and pads across Istaria. *Dragons have one new marking pattern. *A spiritual remnant of Karvanoth now retells the story of the Hours of Frost *Master Cargo Boots now properly creates Steelsilk Cargo Boots instead of Steelsilk Cargo Belts. Monk *Ki Strike is now received at level 1 instead of 4 and does 10% greater damage while in Red Stance. *Evasion Boost I is received at level 2 (instead of 3) *Chain Attack I is received at level 4 (instead of 2), recycles every 45s (down from 60s), and does 10% more damage while in Red Stance. *Red Stance is received at level 3 (instead of 15) *Foresight now recycles every 30s (down from 60s), *Critical Strike I is received at level 6 (instead of 8), *Mind Over Body I is received at level 8 (instead of 10) and heals more while in Blue Stance *Blue Stance is received at 8 (instead of 5) *Coordinated Strike I is received at level 10 (instead of 9) *Green Stance is received at 15 (instead of 10 Monsters *Sand Crab’s Dizzy mesmerize now breaks after 3 hits, but is no longer dispellable. *Sand Crab’s Sand Spit is no longer considered magic, can be used at melee range, and does nature instead of crush damage. *Crabs of all kinds now have more health, some have more skill. *Blighted Brambles no longer gets 3 attacks. *Enraged Azulars now favor spellcasting over melee attacks. *Noxious Maggots now respond to a Dung Pile’s request for aid. *Elial can no longer be damaged if you aren't in Rift Form *Cleaned up the Dire Wolf spawns within the Selen Forest, removing the linked spawns, adjusting spawn times and quantities. Mani can now spawn anywhere in the forest. Quests *Quest “Cleric's Quest 7: Speak with Mera in Kion about further training” now refers to Mera as Curate instead of Rector. *Quest Earn Title: Expert Crystalshaper, from Aratanosh will now properly reward the title ability. *Plundered Tombs: The Ritual of Eternal Rest quest will no longer add a counter to acquire 10 Pale Essence orbs. You don’t need to gather these (can acquire from other players), but the quest was still forcing this as a required step. *Drain Strike I quest now shows that you need to speak to Gerix instead of offering no quest steps. *Quest: Momentos for Fillet will no longer deletes the Tattered Book and Iron Mixing Spoon. Those items have always been needed, to exist, to begin Iron Confectioner quest. *Quest: Iron Confectioner now requires Mementos for Fillet to be completed. *Previously both quests required that both of these quests was incomplete. If you did Momentos quest, then was impossible to start Iron Confectioner, catch 22. *Accurate Breath I now refers you to Vortis instead of the now retired Master Parsinia. *Quest “Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Socket A Chest Scale!” has been updated to allow players to loot 10 ectoplasm instead of just 5 to help prevent it from getting “stuck”. *“Discover the Secrets of the Burning Archer” is now obtainable once again. *“Tazoon Region: Attunement to Desert’s Edge” now gives proper chat feedback *“Tazoon Region: Attunement to Dryart” now gives proper chat feedback. Plots *Warehouses are available! These structures have a plot limit of 1, and offer massive bulk storage power. They are being offered at a massive resource reduced cost to an equal number of silos their size replaces. Silos are now best used for quick and cheap storage with a small footprint, while warehouses are meant for massive bulk and in the long run are cheaper than the ‘silo farms’ you might see around. *A standard warehouse grants 9 silos worth of stack and storage at its respective tier. It costs 40% of the resources of 9 silos to build at its tier. *A large warehouse occupies the space of 16 silos approximately, but offers the bulk and stack of 20 silos at its respective tier. It costs 40% of what it takes to build 16 silos, and offers double the storage power of a standard warehouse. *A grand warehouse is designed for overly ambitious individuals and guilds to build. This storage behemoth occupies the space of 36 silos, but offers the bulk and stack of 45 T6 silos. It costs 20% as much as the resources listed to build 36 silos at every tier, but offers double the bulk of a T6 large warehouse. *To avoid devaluing certain structures such as houses and guild houses with their massive stack and bulk power - warehouses generally are only able to hold various kinds of resources and ingredients. *Large Ice Statue: Adult Dragon has been renamed to Large Ice Statue: Adult Dragon (Facing Left). *By popular request, there is now a Large Ice Statue: Adult Dragon (Facing Right) that mirrors the original. *With winter (mostly) over, the ice statues now have versions of themselves made of stone. Tazoon Region *The valley near the community of Frostwatch has undergone a transformation and is now known as the Hoarfrost Vale. Into this new landscape the Cult of Akkinelos has appeared and is spreading poisons and death. *Earthquakes have shaken the land around New Rachival, causing landslides within the canyons. Some cliffsides have collapsed, closing some passages and opening others. Into this changed landscape has come the Cult of Telak, worshippers of the god of technology. *Spirits and new enemies can now be found along the road between the Tower of Healing and New Rachival. Old enemies, the Desert Wolves, have fled. *A new passage has opened creating a quick route between New Rachival and the Granite Hills. Into this new land, beyond that claimed by the Cult of Telak, a forest has begun to grow and flourish. *New quests are available for players from New Rachival (level 45) as well as the settlement of Frostwatch (level 50). Client and Server Fixes *Fix movement of pets on irregular terrain (they will stay on the terrain when running really fast) *Allow some monsters to stick to the the terrain *Player search "tell" button should be a chat button *Player chats going to the "npc chat" window *When underground, don’t do drowning checks *Create separate channel for NPC tells to ensure they go to a read only / separate window